


Distractions

by DialogueOnly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is annoyed, Gen, Hospital, Sam is an idiot too, Worried Dean, gabriel is an idiot, god bless his soul, i love him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DialogueOnly/pseuds/DialogueOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ends up in the hospital. The receptionist calms Dean down by sharing stories of his older brother, Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't have a beta.

Dean ran to the desk. "Sam Winchester. I need to see him immediately."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you can't go in right now." The man behind the desk frowned. He hated telling people that. 

"You don't understand. I'm his brother."

"Sir, I do understand. Please just take a seat. Your brother is okay, I promise, but I need you to calm down and fill these out." He handed Dean a clipboard. Dean huffed, but sat down.

Patient's name: Samuel Winchester  
DOB: May 2nd, 1983  
Sex: male

It was all the basic questions. The problem is that there were like, ten pages of all the basic questions. It took Dean twenty minutes to fill everything out. 

He ran back up to the desk. "Okay, I'm done. Can I go see him now?"

The receptionist took the clipboard. "I'm sorry, but you still can't. It's the rules. Please, just try to calm down." He started filing the information into the computer as Dean took a seat. 

Dean looked through the old magazines provided by the hospital. There wasn't anything interesting in any of them. He went on his phone and tried to find anything to distract him- games, surfing the web, music, but nothing worked. 

After about 15 minutes, he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up and saw the receptionist holding out the remote to the television attached to the wall. 

"There's no one else in here and you look bored." The receptionist smiled softly. 

"Thanks." Dean took the remote and turned on tosh.O. Sam never wanted to watch it, but Dean loved it.

"I'm Castiel." He sat down in a chair near Dean.

"Shouldn't you be behind the desk?"

"I'm off now. You just seem really stressed out. Thought it might be nice to talk to someone."

Dean smiled at him. "Thanks, but you can go home. You don't have to stay for me."

"It's no problem. One time my older brother thought it would be a wonderful idea to hold a sausage in his mouth while my other brother tries cutting it in half with his sword. Didn't end well. He had to be taken to the hospital and I was in the same state you are. I would've loved to have someone to talk with." 

"That sounds like a great plan. How hurt was he?" Dean regretted asking immediately. What if this older brother of his ended up dying or something?

"He cut his nose half off his face. Had to get three layers of stitches. It's fine now. He's mostly healed." Cas smiled at the memory of that stupid, drunken night. He was still surprised that Michael acted so irresponsibly. 

"I'm Dean, by the way." Dean held his hand out for Castiel. "So, what do you want to talk about? Any other stories of these crazy brothers of yours?"

Cas laughed. "Stories of Gabriel? Where to start?"

"Do it like the alphabet game. Find a story that connects with each letter. If you don't mind, of course. It'll just help, you know, distract me." Dean looked up at the TV. Daniel Tosh was dancing around in a phallus suit. 

"Alright then. A is for...artichoke. He suddenly had the brilliant idea that if created a yogurt that tasted like artichokes, he would become a billionaire. It was disgusting. He's still poor. B is for Britney. He's obsessed with Britney Spears. I mean, he has recreated her most famous music videos before. They're horrendous. C is for Christmas. He thought that it would be hilarious to send all of our relatives adult films for Christmas and say they're all from me. That was fun to explain."

Dean laughed, which was something he wasn't expecting to do that night. 

"D is for dogs. He went to different shelters and came home with 12 dogs. He was six. I have no idea how he managed to leave with 12 dogs. E is for eggnog. Every year, he spikes the eggnog. Every year, we have backup eggnog that we don't tell him about. He's the only one who gets drunk. F is for fight. He took me out for my 21st birthday, went up to this huge guy, and told him I was talking about him. The guy started throwing punches at me. He won, obviously, and when I asked Gabriel about it the next day he said that I had to get used to it since I'm apparently 'sassy.' Still haven't forgiven him for that. G is for god. For an entire week, he wouldn't say anything to anyone except 'I am a god, you dull creature.' He met his at-the-time girlfriend's parents that week. H is for hark. He thought he was an angel. One who could sing. An entire month of him singing everything like he was in an opera." Castiel looked up at the ceiling. He seemed to be annoyed just by the memory. "I is for...this one is hard. I is for...internet. He tried to become famous on the internet by posting videos of him doing impressions of Donald Trump."

"Were they good?"

"Not at all. J is for Joseph. For some reason still unknown, he wouldn't respond to anything besides Joseph for a few months. I still have no idea where that name came from. K is for kangaroo. His skills have improved since he was six. When he was 14, he stole a kangaroo from the local zoo. Named it Joseph, actually. L is for Loki. Don't even ask. M is for magic. He learned like, two card tricks. That's it. He ended up signing himself up for an international talent show as the world's greatest magician. N is for nuts. He followed squirrels around, watched where they buried their nuts, and made a map. He said it'll come in handy when the apocalypse starts. O is for orange. He threw oranges at people. That's literally the entire story. P is for porn. Have you ever watched Casa Erotica?"

"Yeah, man! That's my favorite!" Dean smiled shamelessly. 

"Well the guy they use in it, that's Gabriel."

"Dude, that's awesome."

"Sure. Q is for queen. He went to London. Saw the Queen of England at some event. Got arrested for throwing a pine cone at her."

Dean laughed hysterically. 

"R is for rash. My other older brother, Lucifer, has this weird skin disease. It's completely harmless, but Gabriel let everyone know that he caught it by doing dirty things with an elderly goat."

"Wait, wait, wait. You have a brother named Lucifer?"

"Yeah. S is for sword. You have already heard that story. T is for tea. He volunteered at a retirement home. Put hallucinogens in all of the tea. U is for utter stupidity. This entire list is a perfect example. V is for video- he rented out the most popular movies from Blockbuster and replaced them all with one of his previously mentioned Britney Spears videos. W is for warrior. He walked around in armor for two days straight."

"Can't blame him for that."

"X is for x-ray. He felt pain in his stomach. Got an x-ray. Turns out he had six silver dollars in there. He swears that he had no idea where they came from. Y is for Yankees. He went to Yankee Stadium, covered head to toe in Red Sox gear. Body paint and everything. I can't even tell you how many fights he got in. Z is for zebra. He managed to convince my father that he couldn't go to school one day because he caught a rare 'African zebra disease.' So that's Gabriel."  
Castiel looked at Dean and smiled when he noticed Dean laughing. 

"That's amazing. I need to meet him. What about you, Cas? Have you done anything interesting?" Dean looked at him with anticipation. Before Castiel could say anything, a nurse walked into the waiting room. 

"Dean Winchester?" 

Dean stood up. "Yes?"

"Your brother is fine and ready to go. He'll be out in a moment."

"Alright, thank you."

Dean sat back down and looked at Cas. "Thanks for staying. It really was great talking to you."

Cas smiled at him. "It wasn't any problem. I'm glad your brother is okay."

"Really, Dean? This show?" Sam walked in and Dean ran up and hugged him. "I'm fine, Dean. It's just a few minor scrapes and burns. They just had to be completely sure before they could let me leave."

Dean let go and looked up at his brother. "What did you do, anyway?"

Sam's eyes drifted to the floor as he raised his arm to scratch at the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, I met this guy, and he had this crazy idea. He found a giant tire and rope and wanted to swing into a lake. He also wanted to light the tire on fire. I figured it would be best to make sure he made it out alive so I did it with him." Sam smiled to himself. 

Dean looked at his younger brother with a disapproving look. "What was this guy's name?"

This time it was Castiel who spoke. "Sorry for not telling you before. It was Gabriel."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, don't make yourself suffer by reading my multi-chapter works. They'll probably never be updated. Just enjoy my one shots. Comments are welcomed!


End file.
